Till Death Unite Us
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: Pernahkah kau melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak bisa kau lihat...?
1. Chapter 1

**Shi**: Shi is back!! gyahaha... XD ...maunya sih bikin oneshot terus, tapi ide ini ngga bisa minggat dari kepala!! akhirnya saia tulis juga. ngga yakin sama judulnya sih. pertama kalinya saia nge-post cerita jenis kaya gini, biasanya humor/parody. 0.0"

**Disclaimer**: oke... Death note punya saia. -digebuk massa-

p.s.: pergilah jauh-jauh writer's block...

* * *

**Till Death Unite Us**

Chapter 1

Wammy's House, panti asuhan tempat di mana anak-anak jenius dari berbagai penjuru dunia dibesarkan. Memang, panti asuhan ini bukanlah panti asuhan biasa. Di bangunan tua bergaya Eropa yang besar dan memiliki area yang sangat luas ini anak-anak itu dididik untuk menjadi penerus L. Selain pelajaran biasa, mereka juga dilatih untuk mengasah kemampuan pribadi. Tak hanya itu, semua yang berada di sana menggunakan alias. Semua, baik penanggung jawab, para pendidik dan seluruh anak asuhan Wammy's House, termasuk Mello.

Dibesarkan di lingkungan seperti ini, anak laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu ini sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Selain itu, walaupun sifatnya temperamental dan kasar, dia dapat berbaur dengan anak-anak lainnya. Dia sudah menemukan tempatnya dan betah tinggal di sana. Dia pun menikmatinya.

Satu-satunya yang dia benci di panti asuhan itu adalah Near, anak yang menduduki peringkat teratas di semua bidang Near memang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, tetapi sekeras apapun Mello berusaha, tetap saja tidak mampu menggeser posisinya.Sifat inferiornya yang telah mendarah daging mendorongnya untuk membenci setiap bagian dari Near. Wajahnya, penampilannya, caranya berbicara, kebiasaannya, …semuanya!

Namun sialnya, semenjak Near masuk ke Wammy's House setelah setahun lamanya Mello tinggal, mereka justru ditempatkan sekamar.

Sungguh ironis.

Tak ayal, tinggal dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan orang yang dia anggap rival sekaligus orang yang dia benci membuat keributan kecil kadang tak dapat dihindari. Khusus untuk masalah penempatan kamar ini, Mello sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Roger.

Setiap beberapa bulan sekali, L datang mengunjungi Wammy's House. Semua anak menyambut kedatangannya dengan penuh suka cita. Tentu saja, karena bagi anak-anak Wammy's House, L adalah sosok yang mereka kagumi. Tak jarang Mello memintanya (atau lebih tepatnya memaksa) untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam penyelidikan. Menjadi L, atau setidaknya bekerja bersama L sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak lama. Semua ini untuk mendahului Near juga tentunya. Akan tetapi, L selalu menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Tidak, Mello-kun. Saya yakin sekarang bukan saatnya."

Atau

"Tidak. Masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari di sini."

Lebih parah lagi, terkadang L tidak menanggapi perkataannya lalu menyodorkan coklat batangan di depannya.

'Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa disogok hanya dengan coklat lagi, dammit! Aku sudah 13 tahun!' Begitu pikirnya.

Walaupun begitu, dia tetap menerimanya dan duduk tenang menghabiskan coklat pemberiannya itu.

-

Di balik semua itu, kehidupan Mello terus berjalan seperti biasa, sampai suatu ketika…

-

Matahari bersinar cerah. Angin sore menerpa rambut Mello dengan lembut. Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon maple yang rindang ditemani oleh beberapa bungkus coklat Hershey favoritnya membuatnya betah berlama-lama di situ. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya ia tertidur, terbuai oleh damainya sore hari itu. Tetapi semuanya terhenti saat pukulan keras tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya.

"AWW!!" Mello mengusap kepalanya lalu menyadari ada bola menggelinding tak jauh di depannya.

"Mello! Sedang apa kau di situ? Ayo ikut kami main bola!" seru Luke, salah satu anak Wammy's House, mengajaknya bergabung dengan anak-anak lain. Di belakangnya terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki tertawa saja melihat Mello yang kesakitan terhantam bola.

"Awas ya! Kubalas kau!" Mello langsung bangkit memungut bola itu dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga hingga menghantam kepala anak berambut coklat itu sampai jatuh tersungkur. Ah, impas.

"Hahahaha…!!"

"Sialan kau, Mello."

Melihat bola itu terpental jauh ke luar pagar, Mello pun bergegas mengambilnya. "Biar kuambil." Ujarnya.

Dipanjatnya pagar setinggi dua meter itu. Baginya ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, mengingat dia sudah beberapa kali melakukannya. Yah, walaupun itu ilegal. Disingkirkannya tanaman rambat yang menghalangi pijakannya, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai atas lalu turun dengan hati-hati.

Terlihatlah pemandangan bagian luar selatan Wammy's House yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang. Dekat dari perumahan, akan tetapi daerah ini jarang dilewati penduduk sekitar. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai dia menemukan bola yang dicari tergeletak beberapa meter darinya. Tetapi sebelum dia kembali membawa bola itu, sekejap langkahnya terhenti seiring pandangannya tertuju pada sosok anak yang asing baginya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut mousy green berpakaian kaus lengan panjang bercorak stripes hitam-putih dan jeans biru sepanjang betis duduk santai di bawah salah satu pohon. Goggle melingkar di lehernya. Tangannya yang diselubungi sarung tangan hitam kebesaran sibuk menekan-nekan tombol videogamenya. Perhatiannya tidak teralihkan sama sekali, bahkan dengan keberadaan Mello di dekatnya sekalipun. Sound effect dari videogame sedikit terdengar.

"Hoi, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Anak itu langsung tersentak kaget mendengar sapaan tiba-tiba dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Akhirnya dia tersadar juga dari dunianya sendiri. Dia pun menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku sedang sibuk main."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Untuk apa main videogame di tempat seperti ini?"

"Ooh, tempat tinggalku tak jauh dari sini. Aku sering datang ke sini untuk mencari ketenangan."

"…dan bermain videogamemu itu?" tambah Mello.

"Yo! Betul sekali!"

Anak itu kembali memainkan videogamenya dan menghiraukan keberadaan Mello. Kembali ke dunia game.

Penasaran, Mello akhirnya duduk di sampingnya dan mengajaknya ngobrol lagi, melupakan teman-temannya yang sedang menunggunya kembali mengembalikan bola. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku Mello."

"Ng… Matt." Disodorkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah anak itu, mengajaknya bersalaman sebagai tanda perkenalan. Namun, mereka tiba-tiba terpaku setelah tangan anak itu menyentuh tangannya. Otak Mello seakan berhenti berfikir sesaat. Diusap-usap matanya berkali-kali, tak percaya apa yang telah dia lihat.

Yang dirasakannya bukanlah sentuhan tangan yang hangat, melainkan hawa dingin tanpa aura kehidupan sama sekali. Tangannya pun sedikit transparan, membuat rumput-rumput di bawahnya bisa terlihat oleh Mello.

Apa--?

"--HANTU!" teriak Mello tiba-tiba, antara terkejut dan takut. Memang, Mello mungkin tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sesuatu yang…

di luar akal sehatnya.

Videogame yang semula terus di genggamnya terjatuh seketika. "Apa?! Hantu? …aku?" kata Matt, memandangi tangannya dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Meninggalkan bolanya, Mello langsung kembali memanjat masuk ke pekarangan Wammy's House dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Teman-temannya pun heran dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Kenapa kau, Mello? Wajahmu pucat begitu. Kenapa lama sekali? Mana bolanya?" tanya anak berkacamata yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"I-itu, tadi…" Mello masih terengah-engah. Dia membungkuk, rambutnya yang pirang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Seperti baru melihat hantu saja. Hahaha…" canda anak yang lain.

...Ya!! Ingin sekali dia menjawab seperti itu, akan tetapi akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa 'makhluk' itu telah mengikutinya sampai sini.

"Tunggu!! Aku harus bagaimana?! A-aku sudah mati?" ujar Matt bingung. Dihampirinya Mello yang terus melihatnya dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Kalian bisa lihat dia?" tanya Mello kepada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk Matt.

"Apa maksudmu, Mello? Tak ada siapa-siapa di situ."

Ah, aku pasti sudah gila. Begitu kesimpulan Mello saat itu.

* * *

to be Continued...

* * *

Shi: gimana? review!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**M4yura:** Hah?? Septi bikin fanfic serius? fanfic 'waras'??

**Shiyuurivonbielefeld:** uaphah??

**Juju-sensei: **uwooo uwoooo...

**Shi: **... (mulai nyesel punya temen lebay semua)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shi bukan pemilik Deathnote, tapi kalau Deathnote abal buatannya sendiri sih iya.

* * *

**Till Death Unite Us**

Chapter 2

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini hantu??" tanya (atau lebih tepatnya bentak) Mello. Suaranya menggema ke penjuru kamar mandi. Tampak jelas kalau kini dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan hantu gamer itu.

"Tidak tahu… bahkan aku tak tahu kapan aku mati…" jawabnya murung, duduk di pojok ruangan. Terlihat sebagian kakinya menembus dinding. "…apa mungkin aku mati tanpa aku sadari?"

"Terus, sudah berapa lama kamu ada di sana?"

Matt mendongak, memandangi Mello. "Ah, biasanya kalau aku sudah berdiam diri bermain sendirian begitu, aku melupakan waktu. Pernah juga aku mulai main di siang hari, sadar-sadar matahari sudah tenggelam."

"Jadi…?"

"…Aku tak tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

Mello memukul dahinya sendiri, tanda frustasi. Dia memang tak cocok berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Yang kuingat, aku sempat tertidur, lalu… hei! Mau kemana?" Matt bergegas mengikuti Mello yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Kembali ke kamar. Aku tak mau dikira kena Schizophrenia gara-gara ketahuan ngomong sendiri di kamar mandi!" jawabnya sinis. Dia pun mulai menelusuri salah satu lorong di bangunan besar Wammy's House, menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari anak-anak di sekitarnya. "…Hey! Jangan mengikutiku!"

"K-kenapa? Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku di sini! Setidaknya bantu aku!" kata Matt sambil melayang mengikuti Mello.

Mello langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah hantu itu. Raut wajahnya serius. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti paranormal bagimu? Atau Melinda Gordon dari film Ghost Whisperer yang suka membantu hantu menyelesaikan urusan dunia dan kembali ke alam sana?"

Matt terdiam sesaat memandangi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Dari tampangmu sih…tidak."

"Nah!"

"Tapi Ghost Whisperer itu apa?"

Lagi-lagi Mello memukul dahinya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Matt. Satu atau tiga kali lagi dia lakukan itu, mungkin dahinya bakal jadi 'cantik'.

-

-

Menara dadu tersusun rapi di tengah ruangan. Tinggal satu dadu lagi melengkapi susunan yang solid itu, maka akan menjadi sempurna. Khawatir akan runtuh, diambilnya satu dadu terakhir itu dan diletakkannya di puncak dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sedikit lagi…

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar-lebar membentur tembok dengan keras, menghentakkan tangan anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Dalam sekejap, menara dadu itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh berantakan. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, otomatis dia menoleh ke arah 'pelaku' yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Mello berjalan menghiraukan dadu-dadu yang bertebaran di lantai dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Seperti biasa, dia langsung meraih coklat simpanannya yang selalu tersedia di balik bantal lalu membuka bungkusnya sambil berbaring santai. Merasakan pandangan yang seakan terus menusuknya, dia menatap Near yang sedang duduk di bawah dikelilingi ratusan dadu yang bertebaran. "Apa lihat-lihat??"

"Mello, kau meruntuhkan menara daduku." ujar Near dengan nada datar khasnya. Wajahnya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Mello menggigit coklatnya. Suara patahnya coklat terdengar dengan sangat jelas. "Lalu kenapa? Bukan urusanku." Dia memalingkan mukanya, menghiraukan Near dan memanjakan dirinya menikmati coklat simpanannya. Namun tetap saja, sepasang bola mata itu tetap saja mengikuti tiap gerak geriknya. Matanya itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada L, dan Mello benci itu. Bukannya dia membenci L, hanya saja kemiripannya dengan L membuatnya muak.

"Jadi ini kamarmu ya, Mel? Dia teman sekamarmu?" Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ohh ya, hampir saja dia lupa kalau ada makhluk-tak-jelas-asal-usulnya itu. Tunggu dulu, 'teman' katanya? Dan sejak kapan namanya berubah jadi 'Mel'??

"Ya, ini kamarku dan AKU BUKAN TEMAN DIA." bisik Mello dengan nada sedikit membentak. Near yang sekarang mulai sibuk memungut dadu-dadunya, kembali menatap Mello.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, imajinasimu saja."

Mello berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tumpukan bantal, kali ini benar-benar menghiraukan Near dan hantu itu. Matt terus mengajaknya bicara tapi Mello tetap menggubrisnya. Sementara itu, dia yakin Near tidak bisa melihat Matt. Hanya Mello yang bisa melihatnya saat ini.

Ya, Mello.

Bukan Near.

'Hey… setidaknya aku lebih unggul dari Near dalam hal ini.' Mello tersenyum karena pemikirannya sendiri itu.

-

-

Ruangan yang gelap muncul samar-samar dalam penglihatannya. Aura misterius seakan memanggilnya masuk membuatnya menelusuri ruangan itu. Tak terlihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam tempat asing itu. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah…

Darah.

Tetesan-tetesan kecil darah membekas di lantai marmer itu dan terlihat masih baru.

…Apa yang terjadi di sini?

-

Mello sekejap membuka matanya. Kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia mengusap matanya, memejamkannya lagi sebentar, lalu menguap. Melawan keinginan tubuhnya yang masih malas untuk bergerak, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Diam sejenak, membiarkan otaknya memproses apa yang telah terjadi. "…Mimpi?"

Cahaya matahari masuk menerobos jendela kamar Mello (dan Near tentunya) yang terbuka setengah. Udara pagi yang sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. "Sial, aku tertidur." Diusapnya perutnya yang sudah berdendang karena tidak makan semalam. Dia pun menyantap potongan terakhir coklat simpanannya sebagai pengganti sarapan. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada hantu aneh itu lagi di pandangannya. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu.

Melegakan.

"Pagi Mello."

Mendengar sapaan itu, Mello langsung menoleh dan menemukan anak albino duduk di sudut ruangan, memeluk robot-robotan dengan tangan kirinya yang tertutup oleh lengan piyama yang kebesaran. Tangan kanannya sibuk memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya yang putih. Kalau dia tidak menyapa, Mello tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya di situ. Seperti Mello akan peduli saja.

"Pagi juga, White-freak." jawabnya malas sambil melangkah keluar ruangan. Bukan Mello namanya kalau dia menjawabnya dengan baik-baik. Dia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamarnya, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap bangun pagi. Setibanya di dalam kamar mandi, sesekali dia memeriksa tempat itu, apakah ada hantu itu atau tidak.

Tidak ada. Dicari di manapun tetap tidak ada. Dia pun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin dari wastafel. Ditatapnya refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin. Walaupun terlihat terus memandangi cermin, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana, memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Apakah itu semua mimpi? Yang benar saja, bertemu hantu aneh dan diikuti sampai sini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Setidaknya sepanjang ingatannya dia tidak pernah melihat hantu sebelumnya. Tapi, sekarang? Ah, tapi tak mungkin itu mimpi. Terlalu nyata. Tapi, persoalannya sekarang, kenapa hantu itu menghilang begitu saja? Apakah dia sudah kembali ke asalnya?

Hm… mungkin.

Diusapkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di samping cermin. Diulurkan tangannya, hendak menghentikan aliran air yang keluar dari keran di wastafel. Tiba-tiba, keluar sesosok kepala menjulur menembus cermin.

"Booo!"

"WHAAA!!" teriak Mello kaget, disusul oleh berbagai umpatan yang 'berwarna' keluar tanpa halangan dari mulutnya. Terdengar pula gelak tawa dari makhluk yang baru saja menerjangnya.

"Gyahahaha! Tampaknya aku mulai senang jadi hantu." kata Matt sambil tertawa geli, melayang di hadapan Mello.

Sungguh.

Jika Matt itu manusia hidup, Mello sudah mencekiknya dari tadi.

"Kukira kau sudah kembali ke 'habitat'mu." ujar Mello, masih jengkel dengan perbuatannya barusan.

"Hei! Memangnya aku ini apa? Hewan? Pakai kata 'habitat' begitu." tanggap Matt cepat-cepat. "Aku Cuma kembali ke tempat kemarin, mengambil videogameku yang tertinggal dan kembali ke rumah sebentar."

"Lalu?"

Keceriaan Matt yang beberapa menit lalu terlihat, sekejap sirna. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. "…Tak ada yang bisa melihatku. Ya memang ibuku mencariku karena aku tidak pulang. Tapi sebanyak apapun aku memanggilnya, ibuku tak bisa mendengarku." Dia perlahan mendarat ke lantai dan duduk dengan murung. "Memang hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, Mello."

Mello melangkah mendekati Matt. "Jadi karena itu kau kembali ke sini?"

"Ya… lebih menenangkan jika ada seseorang yang bisa melihatku dan mendengarkan perkataanku. Kau tahu kan… aku belum terbiasa dengan semua ini…." . Sejenak Matt menoleh ke arah anak berambut pirang itu.

"Hey… boleh kan aku tinggal di sini, untuk sementara?" ujar Matt lagi.

Mello terdiam, sampai akhirnya dia meraih handuknya yang tergantung di samping tirai penutup bathup. "Baiklah. Lagipula aku tak begitu peduli." jawabnya cuek.

"Terima kasih!" seru Matt senang. Walaupun Mello menanggapi ucapannya dengan dingin, rasa suka cita telah membuatnya menyiratkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Kenapa dia sesenang itu? Dasar bodoh…

Mello pun berlalu, tak menyadari semu merah yang sedikit merekah di pipinya…

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Shi: **chap 2 selesaiiii! review! ada yang salah? kritik n saran? semoga saia ngga cepet bosen sama fict yang ini! yeahh! XD

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Shi: **saia telat ngeupdate, salahkan adekku yang jelek ini!

**Bocah edan:** lah kok gw?

**Shi: **iya, gara" ngliat mukamu, jdi males ngetik.

**Bocah edan:** woooo!

**Shi:** aaaghhh!! -kena stik gitar melayang-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Deathnote punya Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba!!

* * *

**Till Death Unite Us**

Chapter 3

"Hasil perhitungan sebelumnya disubtitusi ke persamaan kedua…"

"Hey Mel!"

"Maka dapat diketahui bahwa nilai x sama dengan 2."

"Kau kelihatan serius sekali."

"Untuk soal nomor 4, gunakan rumus yang sama dengan nomor 3.

"Matematika membosankan…

Kini pikiran Mello seakan terbagi menjadi dua. Yang satu berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan Takada-sensei, sementara belahan pikirannya yang lain sedang berharap ocehan hantu yang sedang melayang di sampingnya itu berakhir. Sudah lewat ½ jam sejak pelajaran itu mulai berlangsung, akan tetapi Matt yang terus mengajaknya bicara membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tanpaknya dia mulai menyesali keputusannya menerima hantu itu tadi pagi.

Yah.. penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat…

"Tak bisakah kau diam, HANTU-BERGOGGLE-ANEH?" Mello berusaha menekan volume suaranya sekecil mungkin supaya tidak terdengar oleh anak yang lain.

"Apa? Aku cuma bosan." tanggap hantu-bergoggle-aneh yang dimaksudnya. Tentu saja hanya Mello yang bisa mendengar dan melihatnya.

"Kau ini punya videogame, kenapa tidak main di tempat kemarin atau di mana saja selain di sini?!"

"Aku baru saja menamatkannya sampai level terakhir."

"Ya sudah, ulang lagi!"

"Tapi aku mau melihat-lihat tempat ini juga, makanya kuikuti kemana kau pergi. Lagipula aku memang sengaja ingin mengganggumu kok. Hahaha.."

"Ap—"

"Mello, kamu tidak memperhatikan penjelasan saya sejak tadi. Ada apa?" tegur Takada tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Mello. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa pandangan semua anak di kelas yang semula tertuju ke arah whiteboard penuh tulisan dan angka kini berbalik ke arahnya.

Ugh… sial…

"Tidak… tidak ada masalah apa-apa…" jawab Mello bohong. Ya, tentu saja, jika dia jujur dan berkata 'Ada makhluk halus aneh melayang-layang di depan saya', dia pasti akan terkena lemparan boardmarker karena sekarang ini guru itu sedang berada lurus di depannya. Tak hanya itu, jika dia mengatakan itu pasti hanya dibalas pandangan aneh oleh anak-anak yang lain.

"Oh, kalau begitu tidak masalah kalau saya beri PR tambahan." Ujar Takada santai. Tangan kanannya sesekali memutar-mutar boardmarker yang tadi dipakainya untuk menulis di whiteboard.

"Apa?" seru Mello tak setuju.

"Coba jawab soal di papan tulis." Takada menunjuk ke arah whiteboard.

"Uh…jawabannya… x sama dengan 5?" jawab Mello setelah memproses perhitungan matematika di dalam pikirannya sesaat. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi anak yang mendapat peringkat pertama—ehm, setelah Near—untuk menyelesaikan soal seperti itu di luar kepala.

Takada sudah bersiap-siap membuka mulutnya, hendak mengeluarkan kata 'salah', akan tetapi diurungkannya segera karena jawaban yang diajukan Mello ternyata benar. "Ehm, walaupun jawabanmu benar, kamu tetap mendapat PR tambahan sebagai hukuman."

"HAH? Tidak adil!!" protes Mello, menggebrak mejanya kemudian sejenak melirik ke arah hantu yang saat ini masih melayang di dekatnya.

Semua ini gara-gara dia!

Sementara itu orang yang bersangkutan cuma tersenyum-senyum tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

-

-

Sudah lewat tengah hari dan semua pelajaran untuk hari itu sudah berakhir, membuat anak-anak Wammy's House bebas melakukan apa saja yang mereka suka. Cuaca yang cerah nan indah membuat mereka bisa menikmati permainan yang biasa mereka lakukan di luar. Sebagian besar anak sedang asyik bercengkrama di sekitar halaman Wammy's House, tetapi lain halnya dengan Mello, yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian di salah satu koridor bangunan panti yang besar itu.

Setidaknya itu yang tampak bagi orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi dapat PR tambahan. Jangan mengajakku bicara di depan umum!" kata Mello kesal. Tangannya sibuk membuka bungkus coklat Hershey yang baru saja diambilnya di kamarnya. "…Kau dengar tidak?? Hei, jangan main videogame bodohmu itu di sini!"

"Tenang saja, Mel… tak ada yang bisa melihatku…"

"Ya, tak ada yang bisa melihatmu selain aku. Tapi videogamemu, semua orang bisa melihatnya!!"

"Biar saja, di sini sedang sepi. Lagipula menarik kan, kalau ada orang melihat DS yang bisa melayang-layang." canda Matt. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah videogamenya itu. Jari-jarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam masih sibuk menekan-nekan tombol.

"Kyaaa!! Ada DS melayang sendiri!!"

Mello dan Matt segera menoleh ke arah suara teriakan itu dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang kuncir dua berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dia sangat terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya. Kertas-kertas gambar dan sketchbook berserakan di lantai.

Linda.

Kebetulan sekali. Baru saja dibilang…

"Mana?" Tanya Mello pura-pura tak tahu.

"Di situ! Di sampingmu!! Mello tidak melihatnya??" kata Linda berusaha meyakinkan Mello, menunjuk ke arah 'DS ajaib' itu.

"Ah mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja… tidak ada DS di sini.." kata Mello seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"T-tapi…" Wajah anak perempuan itu terlihat berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Langkah seribu.

"Tuh kan, menarik…" kata Matt sambil tertawa.

"Cuma ilusi, Linda. Cuma ilusi!!" Mello hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Linda tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Akhirnya Mello berhenti tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku, tapi kenapa kau bisa menyentuh videogamemu dan benda-benda lainnya? Yah, walaupun kadang kau bisa menembusnya..."

"Iya juga ya…" Matt mem-pause gamenya, terdiam sesaat memikirkan pertanyaan Mello. "Karena hubungan batinku dengan videogame?" Hantu itu memeluk DSnya.

"Halah, yang benar saja..." Mello membuang bungkus coklatnya sembarangan.

"Hmmm… pernahkah kau mendengar teori tentang raga kita hanyalah sebuah wadah bagi roh atau jiwa kita? Mungkin karena itu." Matt kembali sibuk memainkan videogamenya. "Tubuhmu adalah 'wadah'mu, jadi ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu tetapi bisa menembusmu lalu merasukimu." Tulisan 'Game Over' muncul di layar videogamenya. "..Cih…"

"Merasukiku?" tanya Mello sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Ya, mungkin. Mau coba?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mello memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Nggak deh, thanks. Hey, kau tahu banyak tentang itu ya?"

"…Tentang apa?" Matt pun menoleh.

"Roh, atau apalah itu. Aku tidak mengerti." Mello menggigit coklatnya yang lain.

"Tidak juga. Aku cuma pernah mendengar tentang itu di game horror yang pernah kumainkan."

"..."

-

-

Malam telah melahirkan kegelapan. Kegelapan kembali menguasai penglihatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui di mana ia berada sekarang dan mengapa dia bisa berada di sana. Terus berjalan di dalam kegelapan yang mencekam tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Di mana ini?

…sebuah ruangan?

Ruangan berlantai marmer yang ternodai tetesan darah.

Ah, sungguh pemandangan yang familiar.

Bekas tetesan darah itu terusa ada seakan mengundang perhatian, membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Jika ditelusurinya bekas tetesan darah itu, apakah yang akan ditemui?

...Pemilik darah ini?

-

Kesadaran Mello yang tiba-tiba kembali membuatnya membuka matanya dalam sekejap. Dia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk dengan kaki masih ditutupi selimut yang sudah kusut berantakan. Keringat membasahi sebagian tubuhnya.

Mimpi itu lagi?

Tempat itu selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya sejak hari itu. Darah itu… apakah ada hubungannya dengan Matt? Atau ini sebuah pertanda buruk?

Mello bangkit dari tempat tidur sembari menyingkirkan selimut dari kakinya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke kamar mandi terdekat. Seperti biasa, dia segera membasuh wajahnya yang masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya dengan air. Tetesan-tetesan air yang dingin mengalir perlahan dari pipinya, membasahi kerah bajunya yang hitam kelam. Tak lama setelah dia mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk, terlihat di sudut matanya sesosok makhluk misterius berdiri tanpa suara di pojok ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau berniat mengagetkanku seperti waktu itu, sayang sekali, kau gagal." kata Mello cuek sambil meletakkan handuk tadi di atas wastafel.

"Yah... nggak seru nih." ujar Matt kecewa. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan melayang menghampiri Mello, menembus tirai shower dengan mudahnya seakan benda itu tak ada. "Kau kelihatan lesu, ada apa?"

"Tidak... cuma bermimpi aneh..." Mello mengusap dahinya, menyingkap rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. "Mimpi itu..."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya hantu itu penasaran.

Mello bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Matt pun terus mengikutinya. "Tak penting. Lupakan saja."

Begitu Mello membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat Near berdiri tepat di depannya. Kedua tangannya memegang handuk putih bersih dan bebek mainan yang tergeletak di atasnya. Matanya yang bulat dan hitam pun kini melihat ke arah anak berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Pagi Mello." sapa Near dengan nada datar, ekspresi yang datar, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap hari, setiap pagi. Tidak pernahkah dia menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit saja? Sungguh orang yang membosankan... Begitu yang ada di pikiran Mello. Mood yang buruk membuatnya terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya. Akan tetapi melihat Matt yang terus mengganggu Near, membuat ekspresi-ekspresi aneh di depan wajahnya, membuat Mello tak bisa menahan tertawa. Ekspresi anak albino itu tidak berubah sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan hantu itu.

Jangan-jangan, dia mencoba menghiburku?

Mungkin terus bersama hantu ini tidak buruk juga...

* * *

**To be Continued..**.

* * *

**Shi: **huah... akhirnya selesai diketik juga... udah berjam-jam...

**Bocah edan:** salah sendiri ngetiknya sambil main... ya kapan slesenya -.-

**Shi: **terserah orang dong...

**Bocah edan:** btw, sialan, gw dikasih nick kayak gni.

**Shi:** cocok kok. lagipula nick ini udah dipake sejak fict yang Mello and matt's mission itu! huahuahua... -kabur-

-balik lagi- review!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Shi:** Yeah... setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu (?) akhirnya saia apdet.. UTS Kimia n Matematika di bulan puasa kayak gini bkin saia stress n bkin saia ngga napsu nulis n ngetik. +.+ bahkan saia sempet lupa nulis plotnya dimana. ahahaha...ha...

oia! thx buat yg ngereview! walaupun saia udah bilang di FF Review Reply... -sembah sujud-

Thx juga buat MeL-chan n mimu (M4yura) yang udah ngasih tau ada typo. bodohnya diriku ini... XDD

Chap ini khusus Matt P.O.V. -peluk Matt-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **saia mau bilang apa ya? jadi lupa. -sweatdrop-

* * *

**Till Death Unite Us**

Chapter 4

Tengah malam, waktu sebagaimana dikatakan orang merupakan waktu yang disukai para hantu. Wajar memang, sebagian besar orang sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya di saat seperti itu. Selain itu, kegelapan dan sunyi senyapnya malam membuat suasana jadi mendukung bagi hantu untuk… bergentayangan?

Heh…

Gentayangan…

Aneh rasanya, jika perkataan orang tentang keberadaan hantu dan hal-hal gaib lainnya yang sebelumnya tidak kupercayai sama sekali ternyata terbukti benar. Bahkan sangat nyata. Dan kabar baiknya adalah aku sendiri yang menjadi hantunya. Lucu sekali.

…Aku sendiri meragukan kalau itu adalah kabar baik.

Tetapi memang benar. Di sinilah aku sekarang, berjalan-jalan—oke, melayang—mengitari halaman Wammys House yang gelap, seperti arwah gentayangan yang sedang tersesat. Cahaya rembulan menerangi tempat itu. Angin malam yang dingin terus menerpa tubuhku.

Seperti aku punya tubuh saja.

Kesunyian menguasai tempat ini. Binatang-binatang malam terdengar bersahutan berusaha mengalahkan kesunyian itu, tetapi masih saja, terasa sepi bagiku. Muak terus dibayangi rasa bosan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi Mello sekarang. Yah… walaupun aku tahu dia selalu menyibukkan dirinya belajar di saat seperti ini. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia dia sebegitu rajinnya sampai mau belajar hingga larut malam seperti ini. Mello memang orang yang sulit dimengerti.

Kini terlihat dalam pandanganku jendela kamar Mello yang sudah tertutup rapat, dihalangi oleh tirai yang berwarna gelap. Cahaya lampu kamarnya yang semula masih menyala menemani Mello yang begitu serius belajar, ternyata sudah tidak ada. Gelap.

Aneh… tidak seperti biasanya…

Kuterobos jendela itu untuk melihat keadaannya. Namun tak kutemukan sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang selalu berpakaian hitam itu di setiap sudut ruangan. Di tempat tidurnya? Di meja belajarnya? Nihil. Satu-satunya orang yang kutemui di situ hanyalah Near yang sudah tertidur pulas dikelilingi mainan-mainannya di sisi lain ruangan. Di manakah Mello?

Kutinggalkan ruangan itu segera untuk mencari tempat keberadaannya. Kutelusuri koridor yang gelap dan sepi itu. Sesekali melayangkan pandang ke arah pintu-pintu kamar dan pajangan dinding yang berjejer sepanjang dinding koridor. Melihat keadaan tempat ini membuatku menyadari betapa berbedanya suasana tempat ini di malam hari. Begitu sunyi, bagai tiada kehidupan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar samar-samar gumaman seseorang dari samping ruangan Mello.

"Lenyap."

"Lenyap."

"…Lenyap!"

Bukan suara Mello. Tentu saja. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan terasa…

Mendendam.

Untuk suatu alasan yang logis, aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Lebih baik mencari Mello. Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada kemampuanku untuk melayang dan menembus tembok, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan Mello di atas atap gedung asrama Wammys House.

Ya, di atas atap. Di situlah Mello terduduk diam memandangi langit. Kaus lengan panjang hitam dan jeans biru gelap kumal yang dikenakannya ternodai oleh debu yang berasal dari atap, namun tampaknya dia tak mempedulikannya. Bungkus-bungkus coklat yang sudah habis dimakan berserakan di sampingnya. Terhanyut oleh keindahan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam, dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali sejak tadi..

"Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang suka memandangi bintang." ujarku tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunannya. Mello pun menoleh.

"Memang tidak, tapi aku suka di sini. Tempat ini sudah seperti tempat rahasia bagiku." gumamnya pelan. "Setiap aku ingin menyendiri, aku naik ke sini." Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut pirangnya.

"…Begitukah? Seperti kucing saja, senang naik ke atap." kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau naik ke sini? Ini kan lantai dua."

"Jangan bodoh, tentu saja lewat tangga kecil itu." Tangannya menunjuk ke arah tangga besi yang terpasang permanen di tembok, tak jauh darinya. Tampaknya tangga itu memang dibuat supaya orang bisa mencapai atap dan membersihkan cerobong asap. Tapi terlihat jelas bahwa tangga itu jarang digunakan orang lain, begitu melihat tak terawatnya cerobong asap yang ada di situ.

"Oh…"

Keheningan tiba-tiba membatasi percakapanku dengan Mello. Dia kembali terdiam memandangi langit. Aku pun menempatkan diriku di sampingnya. Sejenak kupandangi wajahnya yang serius. Mello yang kukenal selalu berisik kini begitu tenang dan sunyi, membuatku merasa sedikit canggung. Tak ma uterus dibayangi oleh kesunyian yang serasa menghimpit ini, aku pun mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Hey Mel," Suaraku memecah keheningan. "Tadi kau bilang kau ke sini jika ingin menyendiri. Lalu, apakah ada suatu masalah hingga kau ingin menyendiri seperti ini?"

"…Tidak begitu penting… aku hanya teringat ibuku." jawab Mello tanpa menoleh.

"Ibumu? Seperti apa dia? Apakah dia mirip denganmu?"

Mello tertawa kecil melihatku begitu tertarik. "…Ya. Tentu. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang sama sepertiku. Begitu cantik. Ibuku selalu menyayangiku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi semua berakhir setelah ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak membicarakan hal ini. "..Maaf."

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Mello mencoba menepuk punggungku namun tangannya hanya bisa menembusku, menepuk angin. "……"

"Lalu, ayahmu?"

"Ibuku sudah berpisah dengan ayahku sejak aku masih kecil sekali. Jadi, aku tak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang ayahku. Karena itulah, setelah ibuku meninggal, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan akhirnya aku dipindahkan ke panti asuhan ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Bicara soal Wammys House, setelah beberapa hari aku menetap di sini, kuperhatikan tempat ini lebih mirip sekolah asrama daripada panti asuhan. Sebenarnya tempat ini tempat apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Mello berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Begini…Tempat ini sebenarnya dibangun untuk membesarkan anak-anak jenius agar bisa menjadi penerus L, detektif terhebat di dunia saat ini. Kami, anak-anak Wammys House, dididik sebaik-baiknya hingga akhirnya diputuskan siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L, dilihat dari peringkat yang didasari oleh nilai-nilai yang kami peroleh."

"Wow, terdengar hebat." Aku berdecak kagum.

"Memang." Dia pun meneruskan penjelasannya. "Menurut data yang dimiliki Roger, yang menduduki peringkat pertama saat ini adalah Near, kedua aku, dan ketiga Linda. Sebagai anak yang memperoleh peringkat satu dan dua, aku dan Near selalu bersaing. Sementara Linda tidak terlalu memusingkan posisinya, dan lebih senang menyibukkan dirinya dengan melukis."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu bersikap tidak ramah terhadap Near?"

"Kenapa? Aku memang benci dia. Kau sendiri tahu kami tidak pernah bisa akrab kan?" Nada bicaranya meninggi. "Selalu… aku menjadi nomor dua. Berusaha sekuat apapun…berjuang sekeras apapun…"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan Mello. Kini aku mengerti mengapa ia begitu terobsesi untuk mengalahkan Near. Dia ingin diakui. Dia ingin lolos dari bayang-bayang Near yang selalu lebih baik darinya. Sungguh ironis jika dihadapkan kepada kenyataan bahwa Near lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"Walau kau tidak mendapat peringkat satu, kau tetap istimewa, Mel." ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Mello menoleh ke arahku mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Ya, kau istimewa. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Mello. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah terkatung-katung sendirian sekarang. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Sendirian..."

Benar.

Kesepian itu menyakitkan…

Sendirian itu…

Menakutkan.

"…Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku."

Mello terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataanku itu. "Kau tahu, ada kalanya aku berfikir seandainya kau ini juga anak Wammys House. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau ini enak diajak bicara. Jika seandainya kita ini tinggal sebagai teman sekamar, mungkin akan menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, Matt?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh menjalari hatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mello memanggilku 'Matt' bukan 'kau' ataupun 'hantu-bergoggle-aneh'.

"Terima kasih Mel.." gumamku pelan. Lagi.

"Kau tak usah mengucapkan itu dua kali. Ayolah, apa gunanya teman?"

Teman. Betapa kata yang menyentuh bagiku. Walau satu kata saja.

"…untuk bermain 2 player game?" jawabku spontan.

"Bukan, bodoh." Tanggapnya sambil tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa. Kami tertawa bersama , di bawah naungan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran indah menghiasi langit malam. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Hey lihat, bintang jatuh!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. "Ucapkan permohonanmu!"

"What the--, Matt, kau masih percaya hal seperti itu?" gerutu Mello tidak percaya.

"Apa salahnya?" kataku sambil menyeringai.

Mello menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Baiklah, permohonanku… aku ingin menjadi nomor satu!! Melebihi Near dan L!" serunya lantang seraya bangkit berdiri, tidak peduli akan membangunkan anak-anak lain yang sedang terlelap.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya kepadaku. "Permohonanmu?"

"Permohonan ya… cita-citaku--" Ucapanku tiba-tiba terhenti memikirkan cita-citaku. Masa depanku.

Apalah gunanya cita-citaku sekarang? Masa depanku sudah tiada. Sirna. Waktuku sudah terhenti, terkalahkan oleh kematian. Walaupun hari esok masih ada, waktuku tetap terhenti. Semuanya sia-sia.

Keputusasaan mulai menguasai hatiku.

"Apa?" Mello memiringkan kepalanya, memandangiku heran. Menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Tetapi, memandangi Mello yang kini masih ada di sampingku, terbesit sesuatu yang kuinginkan saat ini.

Hanya satu.

…Biarkan aku bersama Mello lebih lama lagi.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Shi:** maunya chap ini dipanjangin sedikit tapi kayaknya bersambungnya enakan di sini. hoho..

ada yang aneh kah? typo? kritik n saran?

RIPIU!! XD

Klo ngga, bkal kupanggil Mikami buat meng-sakujo kalian semua!! Lenyap!! huahuahuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaohokohokohok! -keselek tiba"-

* * *


End file.
